Christmas Cheer
by CalypsoColada
Summary: random drabble for christmas o.o poor ed, he's a little lonely, but what? so is roy! light and fluffy for ya! RoyXEd


**aaahh... this story is from awhile ago... around chirstmas but lol, I'm posting it now.**

**and yes, this story is really a drabble, and not a very discriptive one at that x3**

**and yes sadly I don't own fullmetal alchemist in anyway... they should let me though : **

Ed sighed as he pulled his coat around himself tighter to try and feebly fight off the offending cold. His cheeks were a dusty pink color from the wintry chill and he could easily see his frosty breath in the air. He stood alone in the park, just wanting to get away from everything. It was Christmas Eve and everyone seemed to be so happy, yet that Christmas cheer failed to reach him.

He let out another sigh, thinking about his apartment, his brother Al was there, but Winry kept his little brother company, well they were a couple now so he couldn't blame them for being all cuddly like with one another. It made Edward some what jealous, oh don't get him wrong it wasn't that he loved either one of them like that, but he couldn't be with his 'love' tonight. And seeing his brother with his girlfriend just made him grumpy. Ed frowned a bit, if only that cocky son of a bitch would come and just sweep him off his feet.

Another sigh escaped his slightly purple lips. Ed shivered, the wind had begun to pick up a bit, and it was getting dark. Ed walked over to a nearby bench and sat down on it deep in thought, not in the least showing signs of wanting to leave the park. Damn that Roy Mustang, damn him! Ed blushed, he always would when he thought about Roy, even if he started out mad at the man. His shoulders slumped, as another thought passed through his mind. He never would have a chance at being with Mustang would he? No, the man was notorious at being a womanizer, and always had some sort of pretty date. Why would Mustang want a scrawny teenager with a bad temper when he could just take any woman he wanted? Ed sighed again, this just wasn't his night.

He heard foot steps in the distance getting closer and closer, but he didn't even bother to look up, he was to busy sulking to care. The foot steps stopped next to him, and someone sat down on the bench, letting their side brush against Edwards. Ed looked up with a surprised look on his face to see nun other than Roy Mustang sitting next him! Ed quickly replaced his shocked look with a deep frown. Roy looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you with your brother Full metal? This is a holiday after all."

Ed frowned a bit more and moodily snapped, "Why are you by your self, don't you have some date to be with?" Roy looked away, and Ed felt a bit bad for snapping back at him.

"Don't have anyone to be with…" Roy mumbled quietly, placing his hands in his lap, and fumbled with his thumbs.

"Oh…" ed felt guilty now, and looked down at his own lap, "my brother is with Winry… I didn't feel like hanging around with them and all."

Roy gave out a little chuckle, "ahh, I can see now, you don't have a special someone to be with right now do you?"

Ed snorted, "Well you don't either do you? So I wouldn't be-"ed was cut off by a pair of soft lips touching his cold ones. With a gasp his eyes widened, Roy was kissing him! He couldn't believe it! He must of reached a place equivalent to heaven! But before he could respond to the kiss, Roy broke it off, and scratched the back of his head.

"uh, sorry about that I-" it was Roy's turn to be cut off, as ed grabbed Roy's coat collar and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Roy's eyes widened but then closed as he began to dominate the kiss, it just wasn't in his nature to be submissive.

They pulled apart gasping for the deprived air they're lungs needed, and both blushing madly. Then Ed flung himself into Roy's arms burrowing his face into Roy's chest. Roy smiled loving down at him, and wrapped his arms tightly round Edward, sighing contently.

"I'm guessing we won't be alone on the holidays anymore." Roy said with a grin as he felt Edsmile into his jacket just as the snow began to fall.


End file.
